


It's Half Timing and The Other Half's Luck

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Making Out, No Warnings, boys being stupid, boys pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “I don’t want to meet up with someone I don’t know, Stanley.”“You won’t be alone! Me and Bill will be there! Hence the term, double date. It’ll be fun.”Richie looks up at his friend’s pleading eyes. “I totally would but I have my eyes on a cutie in my English class.”“You’ve never even talked to him.”“We’re soulmates, Stan. He doesn’t know it yet.”Stan sighs, “Whatever, Richard. But when you go missing on the love of your life, don’t come crying to Bill and me.”“If I say yes, will you stop harassing me?”“Yes,” Stan is grinning widely.“Then yes.”





	It's Half Timing and The Other Half's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i was given on tumblr

“For the last time, Bill, I am not going on a blind date.” Eddie huffs and looks up from a book he’s reading. Bill pulls it out of his hands. **  
**

“C-C’mon. You can d-double with Stan and I.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“He-He’s exactly your type, E-Eddie.” Bill argues, “He’s Stan’s roommate, d-does that make it better?”

Eddie taps his chin, pretending to think. “Hm. No.. Now can I have my book back now? Please”

Bill groans and throws it at his chest.

* * *

Eddie sighs and continues to read, curious to why his friend and his boyfriend are so  _suddenly_  interested in setting him up with someone. He doesn’t dwell on it. No, not when he’s got a book in his hands that has the greatest love story of all time in it.

“B-By the way, Twilight sucks.”

“Fuck you. No, it doesn’t, Bill. You’re just jealous because you wish Stan would come watch you in your sleep.”

* * *

“Richie,  _c’mon_ , why won’t you go on the double date?” Stan puts a hand in his hair, groaning.

“I don’t want to meet up with someone I don’t know, Stanley.”

“You won’t be alone! Me and Bill will be there! Hence the term,  _double date_. It’ll be fun.”

Richie looks up at his friend’s pleading eyes. “I _totally_  would but I have my eyes on a cutie in my English class.”

“You’ve never even talked to him.”

“We’re soulmates, Stan. He doesn’t know it yet.”

Stan sighs, “Whatever, Richard. But when you go missing on the love of your life, don’t come crying to Bill and me.”

“If I say yes, will you stop harassing me?”

“Yes,” Stan is grinning widely.

“Then yes.”

* * *

“Richie said he would go on the date.” Stan tells his boyfriend. They’re sitting in a booth at their favorite cafe.

Bill nudges his ankle, “Fuck. Well, now there’s a slight problem.”

“What is it?”

“Eddie didn’t agree. I swear, t-that boy is the most  _stubborn person_  I’ve ever met. A-And it sucks! Because Richie is t-totally his type.” Bill makes a face and entwines his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “What now?”

“Well I say we ignore Eddie’s protest and I’ll bring Richie here to this amazing cafe, and we’ll have that double date.”

Bill laughs, “That’s a great plan.”

“Isn’t it?” Stan rubs his finger over Bill’s knuckles. Bill smiles in agreement.

* * *

 

In the morning, Richie makes sure he looks his best. He  _really_  doesn’t want to go on this blind date tonight, and maybe, just maybe, if he can talk to the cute boy from his English class, he won’t have to.

-

“Alright, I want everyone to split up into pairs. You’re going to be writing a two-thousand word essay together about poetry.”

A collective groan errupts through the room.

“You can bounce ideas off of one another! It should be a piece of cake,” Richie’s professor seems genuinely excited about this but he has never wanted to drop out more.

Suddenly, he’s being tapped on the shoulder. He turns around and it's cute boy staring right at him.

“Uh, hey.. I’m Eddie.. D’you wanna be partners?”

YES!!!!!!!

“Yeah, sure. M’Richie.”

-

“Wait-  _wait,_ ” Eddie puts a hand on Richie’s shoulder, laughing. Richie feels like he’s burning at the touch.

“You- you walked in on your friend and his boyfriend using  _your bedpost_  as a  _dildo_?” Eddie has tears in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Richie laughs, “I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures? Although, I  _did_ buy a new bed frame that night. My bank account hated me for weeks but I would have hated myself even more if I kept it and continued to sleep with the evidence right in front of my face.”

Eddie throws his head back and laughs. Richie doesn’t think it was  _that_ funny, but he also doesn’t think he’s seen anyone ever so beautiful so he doesn’t say anything.

Richie opens his mouth to talk again, but their professor cuts him off again, “Alright, everyone. Class dismissed. I expect this essay handed in by next Thursday- no lates accepted!”

“Wow, uh.. We got nothing done, did we?” Eddie giggles and Richie really wants to kiss him.

“I guess not..”

“Well, hey, my roommate and his boyfriend are going out tonight, why don’t you come over and we can tackle it then?” Eddie’s tone is hopeful.

“I can’t, I’m going on a date tonight.” Richie wants to kick himself. Why the  _fuck_  did he say that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Oh, alright.. Well, We can discuss something in class tomorrow, then?”

Richie nods, “Yeah, that sounds good.” He watches Eddie wave and walk out of the classroom. He swallows down the affection that balled up in his throat, packing up his things, before leaving as well. He sighs, knowing that now he’ll  _never_  have a chance with Eddie.

* * *

 

“C’mon, Richie. Bill and his roommate are waiting for us. We’re going to be late.” Stan purses his lips before groaning. “Get up, Richie.”

“No, I ruined my chances.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cute boy from English! We really hit it off today and he invited me over so we could work on our essay, but I told him I was going on a date.” Richie shoves his face in a pillow.

Stan sighs, “Maybe this means you two aren’t meant to be then. This date could be good for you.”

Richie looks up, sadly. “Fine.” He is  _not_  happy about this. “But I am not happy about this.”

“That’s.. Fair.”

Richie stands up, straightening his shirt, glaring at his friend when he sprays cologne all over him.

“It’s going to be fun,” Stan smiles. Richie puts a fake one on his face to please him.

* * *

“Bill, I really don’t think this is a good idea. I thought I told you no anyways?! Why don’t you listen to me, like, ever?”

“C-Can you please shut up? T-They’re going to be here s-soon.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, “Fine.  But I am  _not_  happy about this.” He slumps in the booth and crosses his arms.

Eddie’s feelings about it change when he hears the bell go off up front, and mere seconds later, Bill’s boyfriend, and  _Richie from English Class_  are standing in front of him.

“Mind if we join you guys?” Stan smiles and leans down to quickly kiss Bill.

“Eddie, t-this is Stan’s r-roommate, Richie,” Bill says.

Stan is about to introduce Richie on his part, but the two are already staring at one another.

 _“You,”_  They say in unison.

“Are.. Are we missing something here?” Stan looks at Bill, who shrugs.

“Stan, this is the cute boy in my english class, the one I’ve been talking about.” Richie tells him, but his eyes never leave Eddie’s.

“Oh my god.”

“W-Well on that note, we’ll be back.. Gonna get some m-menues..” Bill and Stan stand up, watching their friends as they walk away.

“You didn’t tell me that you had a date tonight, too.” Richie finally sits down next to the smaller boy.

“Yeah, I wasn’t too thrilled about it, if I’m being honest. Bill kept me in the dark about pretty much everything. But I wouldn’t have been so against it if I knew it was you.. Kinda have had a crush on you since the beginning of the semester..” Eddie wraps his fingers around Richie’s wrist, drawing him in closer.

Richie grins, “I wasn’t too thrilled either, just said yes to get Stan off of my dick. But, now.. I’m feeling quite the opposite..” He ducks his head in towards Eddie’s, licking his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And, well, that’s all there’s left to say before Eddie drags him down by his neck, pressing his lips hard against Richie’s.

Soon enough, Richie has one knee on the booth’s seat and a foot placed on the ground, tongue shoved down his throat, and a hand sneaking up Eddie’s shirt.

When Bill and Stan return to see this, they simultaneously agree to leave.

Richie and Eddie leave not long after, but only because they were kicked out.

 

They go to Richie’s shitty pickup truck and continue what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
